


Hope: A Gohan and Videl Future Fic

by On_kamis_green_earth



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Apocalypse, Death, F/M, Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth
Summary: I really wanted to give Hanvi some more love and I personally would've loved to see them in a future timeline so here it is fam!Thank you to all my friends who have helped me with this fic by giving it a read!
Relationships: Future Videl Satan/Future Son Gohan, Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. You, Again

All she knew how to do was run. Runaway from the decimation that was the rubble behind her. Runaway from the past and the people left behind. Runaway from the death that soon awaited her. She tried at night to forget the stench of burning flesh, sometimes from her own wounds and sometimes from the many fallen warriors and innocents that dared to oppose the androids in even the most minuscule ways. 

So she always ran. Videl broke into a sprint and ducked behind a fallen building, holding her breath. She knew they could find her here out in the open. She knew they were coming for her. That she had little chance, but Videl needed a breath. She just needed a second. Only one. 

A hand cupped over her mouth and muffled her screams. She kicked and thrashed at her offender. Her dad had warned her to fear more than just the androids but also the survivors. In times of turmoil, even a human could turn feral. And she saw it day in and day out at the base as men and women lost their minds. And she had learned to fear humans above the machines. 

“Quiet, please,” a shockingly soft voice whispered into the shell of her ear. It tingled and made the hair stand up on the back of her neck. She bit down on the offender's thumb as hard as possible, drawing blood but only eliciting a hiss from what she gathered was a man behind her. 

He loosened his grip to turn her to face him, “I mean no harm,” he whispered low and she refused to meet his eyes. She didn’t want to look at the man who surely only wanted to take advantage of her. 

She had no choice. Once again Videl had no choice. She scraped any piece of her dignity together and held her tears back and let this stranger drag her around the rubble, “Their gone…” he said and let go. 

Videl ripped herself from his grip and pulled out the handgun she kept on her at all times. The man put up his hands, now she was in the driver’s seat, “Please…don't they will hear. The androids.” 

“What do you want?” she bit, and looked him up and down. He was much less built and scrawnier then she imagined and it made her blood boil. How in the hell did this guy roughly her age a catch her off guard and hold her hostage? “I’ll pull this trigger and we will both be done for,” she said cooly. 

He snickered a little and shook his head, “I highly doubt that. Though it be hard for me to sneak us both away a second time, Videl.” 

She cocked her weapon, “I didn’t tell you my name. How do you know me?” 

The man looked boyish and sheepish. He blinked rapidly, “Your father is Mr. Satan. Leader of the resistance. How could I not know?” 

“Not good enough. How do I know you aren’t a third? Who knows how many androids that old man cooked up?” she fired back, stepping closer to him. 

He sighed, “My name is Son Gohan. My mother is Chichi she used to cook at the old base when we were young before it got broken up by the androids. But you probably don’t remember me that way.” 

She rolled her eyes and squinted as light invaded her eyesight. And then Videl’s mouth gaped as she watched Gohan’s body encompass itself in an aura, one she could one describe as warm and explosive. Yet it was calm and serene. But she feared if she touched his skin she would melt before him or be engulfed by it, like a star. She let her arm, rest on her hip, “Golden warrior. You, again.” 

“Now do you trust me?” 

“The trust is conditional,” she huffed and followed him closely. Videl kept her gun close but relaxed a little. She was safe for now. Gohan rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and they headed out on foot into a future unknown. 


	2. Sparks Fly

The capsule house he had brought her to was small and appeared to be abandoned in a rush. Pots were strung on the floor and half-packed bags were left scattered about. She didn’t know what had happened but it was likely dark if the house hadn’t been reclaimed. 

Videl didn’t trust Gohan, golden warrior or not, he was still a complete and utter stranger. It’s not like she got to know him on that base all those years ago. He was quiet, awkward, and always out on the ground fighting, something she envied. Her father would never let her go out, but the boy who was once a farmer on the site had become their hero?

Then when the base disbanded, his family seemed to disappear altogether. And since the golden warrior had left, so had the fight. Their efforts could no longer be called resistance. The battle had become a massacre. That familiar anger bubbled up in her chest just looking at him. How could he just sit there and meditate knowing people were dying? Children were slaughtered and it was his cowardice that caused their blood spill. 

Videl stood up abruptly, tugging on her leather jacket. Her hair was already in a messy bun at the base of her neck. She tucked her gun into the waistband of her jeans, heading for the door. One night was enough, she could meet back with her father and leave this behind her. Leave him behind her.

Gohan didn’t break his pose or open his eyes. “Where are you going?” His voice was soft, calm, and driving Videl mad. How in the hell could he know she was leaving before she even reached the door? She wanted nothing more but to slam it as she left. 

But, where was she going? She wasn’t quite sure at this point. “Anywhere? I’ll go find a corner store or something to gather supplies at. Something is better than nothing and nothing is what you are doing.” 

“I’m training.” He said evenly and she snorted at him. “But you’re right, perhaps getting supplies would be a better use of our time. There’s not much food left here.” 

“Fine, you can come with.” 

“Well I wasn’t going to let you go out alone, the androids tend not to leave an area for at least a couple of days,” Gohan responded and hopped onto his feet. “Do you remember where that corner store was?” 

She didn’t, but she wasn’t about to admit that. “There was a promising store we passed just southeast of here. And I don’t need you for the record,” she responded bitterly and headed out the door. 

Gohan followed close by but didn’t walk right beside her, something she supposed she should be grateful for. Then she reached her breaking point, “How did you know I was at the door?” 

Gohan’s eyes widened and he tilted his head, “Hm?” he asked with a hum. 

“You knew I was at the door,” she said matter-of-fact and allowed him to walk beside her. 

Gohan focused some energy at his fingertips and a sphere formed, bright and shining. “Ki, same with the rest of my energy. That’s how I was able to fight all these years.” 

“How?” she said almost angry. 

“Truthfully, my dad taught me. But since he passed...and our friends were lost...I haven’t had much opportunity to truly train. But we all have Ki Videl.” 

“Is that how you fly?” she asked. 

Gohan smiled a little and blushed, “So you do remember me?” 

“I suppose it’s coming back to me.” She walked beside him careful not to kick any debris. Gohan blush had thrown her off guard. Maybe his modesty and kindness were not fictitious. “I’d like to learn. How to fly that is.” 

“If we get back to a safe area, I promise to teach you. But first, you need to be out of the androids kill zones. No sense in learning how to fly if you die shortly after.” 

“I’m a big girl I can handle myself. Besides you can do those special attacks. Ki shit or whatever.” 

“Yah but I would only be able to keep them at bay or retreat,” he said darkly. His expression changed and Videl was shaken to her core. Gohan’s eyebrows pinched and his fists clenched at his side. “I haven’t been able to reach a higher state in some time. All I can do now...is…” he trailed off and shook his head, slowly. 

For the first time since being practically kidnapped by him, her heart ached for him. She didn’t know what he had been through and frankly didn’t care in the slightest until now. But his internal conflict struck her. That vulnerability and pain was something all too familiar. “Run,” Videl finished for him. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!

"Regrets?" She asked sitting next to him and sipping from the beer. It had been a few days since he had rescued her. She hated to admit it but she understood Gohan to some degree. His pain and loneliness she knew all too well. 

"I have a lot..." Gohan trailed off. "But they always go back to not being strong enough to protect the people I care about the most." 

"I was hoping for something a little more light-hearted geez..." 

"...like what?" He asked tentatively. Videl had remained guarded these past several days and since she had nowhere to go and he was on the run he didn't want to scare her off.

"Like I don't know. Of course, I wanted to have a normal life. Like date...I mean I am nineteen and I'm a virgin." She snorted in laughter and Gohan had a blush run up his ears. "Does talking about sex make you uncomfortable?" She teased and punched his arm. 

"Oh heavens no. I have had the talk. My mom made me learn about sex from a biology book when I was eleven…Anyway.” 

"Anyway, I just want to experience things. Before my dad and I got separated there was no way I was going to get alone time. But I just want to know what it's like." 

"I have never had a kiss. Or romantic kiss I guess." He admitted and she stared blankly at him. "So I am virgin too..." 

"Do you wanna try it?" She asked. 

Gohan jumped a little when she touched his hand, “Uh-uh what?" Videl silenced him by pressing a kiss on his lips testing the waters. Gohan warmed into the kiss arms planted at his sides. 

Videl’s lips moved over his effortlessly and he warmed into the touch, heart racing wildly. It was electric like going Super Saiyan for the first time, the tingles and energy. She reacted to him in oddly familiar synchrony like she was supposed to read him. 

She gently rested his left hand on the small of her back and he moved his right to the back of her neck. Gohan knotted his fingers in her hair, pulling her in deeper. She moaned a little into his mouth and it sent shivers down his spine. 

She got on her knees and straddled him, legs on either side of him. He let his hand fall lower and she didn't react at all, she just returned his intensity in his kiss. Here he was in a stranger's vacated home with a woman he hardly knew and was experiencing his first kiss as a twenty-year-old man. 

He should be worried about 17 and 18 but they were far from his mind as Videl’s lips danced around his and her body rubbed up against the stiffness in his gi. 

She paused and chewed up her bottom lip. Gohan searched her ocean blue eyes for answers or any indication that Videl had decided on something. She slowly reached for the top of his gi, undoing it and gently caressing his chest with her soft hands. 

Her fingers brushed against the scarred skin worn by fights and battle. She shrugged off her jacket and pulled her own shirt off. Gohan paused half-hoping and fearing for what was next as she reached for his bottoms, "Do you want to know?" She finally forced out, quietly, at a mere whisper. He pressed his forehead to hers and nodded. 

She rubbed Gohan through his pants before shimmying her jeans down and pulling his bottoms down. She unhooked her bra slowly and for a second she seemed nervous. Gohan slid the straps down her arms and admired her tone athletic figure. Videl laid back and gently tugged on his fingers that were lace in hers. Gohan’s heart was racing as he hovered over Videl to press a hot kiss to her lips. She guided his hand to her breast to cup it and knead it tentatively. 

It seemed silly to fear his own strength but in many ways he did. He’d seen the blood his hands could draw. ”Tell me what you need from me," Gohan said quietly and Videl nodded softly. She offered no sarcastic replies or curt insults. Just a soft nod as he lined himself up with her entrance. He was a bundle of nerves as he pressed his hardness into her slick wet opening. Videl was tight and he could feel himself choking on his own breath. He saw tears prickle at her eyes and immediately was concerned. "Does it hurt?" He asked and moved to pull away.

Videl captured his hands and if he had fought at all there was no way she could pull him near, her touch was so gentle. "A little but that's not why just please keep going." 

Gohan kissed her gently trying not to lose control over his own senses as he pushed further into Videl’s warmness. She was tight around him and he could feel the strength leaving his arms as he slowly moved to rock in her. 

Videl’s breath hitched and she finally started to relax as Gohan set a pace. Gohan just hoped and prayed that he wasn't as awkward as he felt. He was giving his body to someone, something he'd never done and was raised to think he'd only do with his future wife. But in a world like this maybe he'd never take a bride. 

He wasn't sure about much these days but Videl had made him feel a pleasure he had never experienced. And though she teased him relentlessly for just about everything, she cared for him. In a world of dissemination and destruction, they found and choose each other and that was enough, it had to be. 

He could feel his release nearing and Videl had been rubbing at her bud seeking and chasing the same sensation as himself. Hearing her cry out in pleasure was bittersweet. She had never said his name so sweetly. 

Gohan’s trusts became desperate and he pulled out spilling himself onto the floor. He fumbled to clean it up with the nearest cloth hanging in the kitchen. In that post climactic bliss, he wasn't sure what to do. Part of him wanted to grab Videl and kiss her. Another wanted to gently caress her. And some part of him wanted to hide. 

Videl pulled a blanket off the couch and encouraged Gohan to cuddle into her by tugging on his arm. Gohan gently rubbed her back, traced her shoulder blades with his fingers. He didn't know what to say or if he should say anything at all. “Thank you,” he whispered. 

“Thank you,” she replied and drifted off to sleep well for the first night in days. 


End file.
